Episode 7416 (2nd September 2010)
Plot Sophie and Kevin feel awkward as Sally and Rosie laugh about Claire's suggestion that Sophie and Sian are lesbians. Liz is irritated by Kylie's continued presence. Becky decides that Kylie needs to dress the part if she's going to get Max back. They go shopping. Kevin and Sophie have a heart-to-heart. Sophie assures him that she loves Sian and isn't going through a phase. She begs him not to tell Sally as she mustn't get stressed. Liz shows Steve's motorbike to Kylie. She's intrigued. Claire confesses to the Alahans that she left the children with Sophie and Sian for a while but they accuse her of trying to pass the buck. Claire's devastated. Sophie meets up with Sian and admits she told Kevin the truth. Sian's horrified, fearing her own dad finding out. They decide that they can only be together if they run away from Weatherfield. Ashley comforts Claire, who feels all her friends have turned on her, refusing to forget her illness. Becky lets Mary know she suspects her of sabotaging the wedding train. Sally's dumbstruck when Kevin reveals that Sophie and Sian are indeed an item. Liz and Steve find that the motorbike is missing and instantly suspect Kylie. Rosie catches Sophie making a run for it. Sophie explains everything to her. Rosie's very understanding and gives Sophie all her money to help her on her way. Liz and Steve tackle Kylie about stealing the bike. Becky defends her sister, but Kylie later slips out to accept payment of half the proceeds from her friend Don. Fiz accuses Natasha of stealing her scan photo. Natasha admits it and explains how she's no longer pregnant. Fiz urges her to tell Nick the truth. Sally's upset that Sophie felt she couldn't confide in her. She and Kevin return home to find Sophie gone, leaving only a note. They are distraught. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac Guest cast *Don - James Boyland Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street and Weatherfield Wayfarer *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie opens up to Kevin about her relationship with Sian, but he struggles to deal with the news; and after discovering Susan had a son, Ken wonders if he could be the father. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,830,000 viewers (7th place). *No episodes aired on Friday 3rd September 2010 due to ITV1's coverage of England's Euro 2012 qualifier against Bulgaria. Notable dialogue Sally Webster: "There are no dungarees in this house, thank you very much!" Category:2010 episodes